


Tea Doesn't Fix Everything

by silversky27



Series: SouHaru Week 2k15 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouHaru Week, haru has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka never asked to come over. He always just… showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Doesn't Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For Souharu Week  
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort & Support  
> Did my best. Better at fluff

**Received:** _can i come over_

                Sousuke gave his phone a confused look, pausing from preparing his dinner. Haruka never asked to come over. He always just… showed up. The lack of any grammar also concerned him slightly.

                **Sent:** _Of course. You okay?_

                Sousuke set his phone down, going back to his preparations. After a moment of thought, he set a kettle of water on the stove as well. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with the other man, but a cup of his preferred tea might help some. He wasn’t sure how long it would take him to get here, but Sousuke could at least keep the water hot.

                Haruka didn’t arrive until Sousuke had finished eating and was washing dishes. There was no announcement of his arrival besides the quiet opening and closing of the front door. Without looking, Sousuke prepared a cup of tea before turning around and handing it to Haruka, sitting at the table like he had expected. Haruka took the cup of tea, glancing up quickly before focusing back onto his teacup. He had been crying, Sousuke noticed. Puffy eyes, red nose, and his breathing was still uneven. Sousuke wanted to ask. Wanted to ask Haru so bad, but he knew that if he pushed the other man that he would simply shut down. Sousuke sat quietly as Haruka drank his tea. Eventually Haruka looked up slightly, still not looking at Sousuke, but not dead focused on his cup anymore.

                “They’re selling my house.” Sousuke jumped slightly at the other’s sudden voice, but didn’t say anything, allowing him to go at his own pace. “My parents called earlier. They told me they plan to sell my house in Iwatobi.” Haru said, finishing with a shuddering breath.

                Sousuke wasn’t sure why this bothered Haruka so much. He knew he didn’t have the best relationship with his parents, but what that had to do with the house he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to interrupt the other man to ask.

                “They don’t care that it’s my house.” Haru started again. Sousuke watched the other get visibly more agitated. Those weren’t upset tears, Sousuke realized. They were created by frustration. Haruka’s grip on the cup tightened. “It’s my house. She left it to me, not to them.”

                “She?” Sousuke couldn’t help himself from interrupting. Haru flinched like he wasn’t even aware of where he was. He looked up at Sousuke as he stood up and walked over, looking absolutely lost. Sousuke took the cup from Haru’s tight grip, placing it on the table, before tugging on Haru’s hand and pulling him into the living room and onto the couch. Haru brought his knees up to chest, wrapping his arms around them.

                “My Grandmother.” He said quietly, staring at the wall. “That’s the house we lived in together when they left for… Where ever they went. And now their back, wanting to sell her house.” Sousuke had known that Haru lived alone during high school, but hadn’t realized why.

                “Why do they want to sell it?” Sousuke asked. “If it is yours, they can’t do anything with it.”

                “According to them, it’s just sitting there, doing nothing.” Haru muttered. “Grandmother left it to me in her will.” Haru leaned into Sousuke, which Sousuke readily accepted him. “I just don’t understand why they won’t leave me alone. They fucking abandoned me for half of my life, I just want them to do that now.” Sousuke felt Haru’s breathing get rough again before holding him closer to his chest.

                “Do what you need to do.” He whispered, and felt Haru’s fingers clutch at his shirt and began to cry. Sousuke held on to him, gently running his fingers through Haru’s hair until the other man calmed down once again.

                “Thank you.” Haru said quietly once he had gotten his breathing back under control. Sousuke his cheek onto the top of Haru’s head.

                “We’ll figure it out.” He mumbled. Haru sighed softly, and the two slipped off into sleep.

               

**Author's Note:**

> find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
